


Terror Brings Us Closer

by HunnyBunnyERZA



Category: The Prom - Sklar/Beguelin/Martin
Genre: F/F, Hurt/Comfort, Nightmares, based of a true story kinda, sumthing that happened to me the night I saw the prom, tw (mentions of shooting/gunshots)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-17
Updated: 2019-08-17
Packaged: 2020-09-02 14:37:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20277514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HunnyBunnyERZA/pseuds/HunnyBunnyERZA
Summary: That is, until we got separated. I felt her fingers slide across my palm before she was pulled away into the crowd. I stopped in my tracks although I know I should keep going, and watch as Emma is pulled further and further away from me. All of the noise from around me fades until it’s nearly incoherent, and all I can make out is Emma desperately calling out to me.“Alyssa! Run!”Aka...Idk if you guys heard of what happened in nyc where ppl heard a motorcycle and thought it was gunshots. Well, I saw the prom that night and was there for that. So I decided it would only be fitting to but Emma and Alyssa in the same situation. Well... sorta. Plz read :)





	Terror Brings Us Closer

**Author's Note:**

> As you read in the summary, this is based off true events of what people thought at the time was a shooting. So I’m giving you a major trigger warning for that.
> 
> Anyways, plz enjoy!

** _Alyssa’s P.O.V._ **

_ It was one of the most peaceful nights I think I’d ever experienced. Emma and I had just had a dinner date at some fancy, albeit slightly overpriced restaurant. Now we walked the streets of New York City together, I honestly have no clue how we got here but decided not to question it.  _

_ All of the peace and calmness fades away so quickly that I had forgotten what it felt like to begin with. A few loud bangs rang through the streets, they sounded enough like gunshots to drive everyone into widespread panic. Slow, peaceful walking turned to frantic sprints, everyone running through this unknown city in hopes to find any sort of cover.  _

_ Before I could think, Emma was gripping my hand, pulling me behind her as we ran amongst the crowds.  _

_ We kept running with no end in sight. It couldn’t have been more than a minute so far, but it already felt like an eternity. It was beyond the point where my legs were tired, I couldn’t feel them at all. But we kept running.  _

_ That is, until we got separated. I felt her fingers slide across my palm before she was pulled away into the crowd. I stopped in my tracks although I know I should keep going, and watch as Emma is pulled further and further away from me. All of the noise from around me fades until it’s nearly incoherent, and all I can make out is Emma desperately calling out to me.  _

_ “Alyssa! Run!” _

_ I’m trying to, I really am. But my legs refuse to move. I look behind me, and the largest, most congested part of the stampede of people is approaching. If I don’t move now, I’m certain to get rammed over. Still, I can’t run, I can’t go anywhere.  _

_ I feel trapped in this harsh reality. My knees give out as I fall to the street, and starting at the corners moving towards the center, my vision fades into black. The whole world feels like it’s disappearing.  _

————————

“Wake up! Alyssa!”

And the world returns to me just like that. 

I jolt upwards into a sitting position, panting heavily. I feel two arms wrap around me comfortingly, and peer up to find Emma’s eyes meet mine. 

Just gazing into her eyes, feeling the warmth of her skin, is enough to send tears dripping down my cheeks. I immediately wrap my arms around her waist, resting my head on her chest. 

“Emma, you… you’re okay,” I muttered between the harsh sobs that I was desperately trying to stifle. “You’re… alive.”

“Shh. It’s okay, I’m right here,” Emma murmured comfortingly, embracing me tighter. I gave up on my attempt to repress any whimpers, and was now freely sobbing, causing a wet spot to form on her shirt. 

“Was it a nightmare?” Emma asked after a few beats of silence. I nodded lightly, burrowing my head deeper into her chest. 

“Want to talk about it?” She asks, her hands now moving upwards and stroking through my hair. 

“Mm, yeah… I’ll try,” I mumbled affirmatively, nodding lightly. I soon lifted my head from her chest revealing my tear stained face, and took a deep breath in an attempt to steel myself before trying to explain. 

“Well… we were in New York City somehow, walking together. It was really peaceful, quiet even. Then, out of nowhere, we… we heard gunshots.”

I could feel Emma tense a bit at that, but when she relaxed again she only went back to embrace me tighter. I let out a shaky breath before continuing. 

“You grabbed my hand and started running. We kept going for what seemed like an eternity, but then… your hand slipped from mine. You were pulled further and further away from me by the crowd, until I was… so certain that you, you were…”

Another sob slipped through my lips, cutting me off, but Emma could tell exactly what I was trying to say. She continued to mutter words of reassurance into my ear, massaging my back gently. 

It took a while, but I eventually calmed down, very slightly. Quick gasping breaths even out, and harsh sobs transformed into occasional tears and mild whimpers. But, even once I was calm, I remained in Emma’s embrace, not keen on leaving anytime soon. 

“You should try to get back to sleep,” Emma said, attempting to loosen her arms from around me. I didn’t let her, squeezing my arms tightly around her waist in a way that silently begged her to stay. 

Emma complied with my pleads, slowly laying back down while I stayed nuzzled into her shoulder. The slight trembling that had still remained in my arms vanished as my iron grip on Emma’s shirt relaxed. I felt myself about to drift off into slumber, but not before muttering a quick, “g’night, Em.”

And right before I shut my eyes, I heard a hushed, yet loving reply.

“Sleep well, my love.”

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Ahh I hope you liked it. Plz leave kudos and comment. 
> 
> (I’ve been crying since the prom closed i need help...)


End file.
